Sakas
brouillon thumb|258px|Sakas sur une frise de Persépolis.thumb|260px|Artefacts retrouvés dans les tombes de Tillia Tepe.Les Sakas, ou Saces, (vieux perse Sakā; sanskrit शाक Śāka; grec Σάκαι; latin Sacae; chinois: 塞; pinyin: Sāi; vieux chinois Sək) sont les Scythes orientaux, d'origines indo-iraniennes P. Lurje, [http://www.iranicaonline.org/articles/yarkand Yārkand]], Encyclopædia Iranica. , qui vivent jusqu'au IV siècle. Ce sont des guerriers nomades parcourantitinérants les steppes de l'actuel. Les auteurs grecs et latins pensent que les peuples scythes sont à l'origine d'un groupe beaucoup plus large de peuples en Asie centrale Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland, Cambridge University Press for the Royal Asiatic Society, 1899. Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain & Ireland, By Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland- page-323. . Parmi les voisins des Sakas, on trouve les Sarmates, les Issedones et les Massagètes. Pour les auteurs anciens et les chercheurs modernes les Sakas sont apparentés aux Massagètes et forment la branche orientale des peuples scythes О родстве культур массагетов, исседонов, савроматов, скифов и саков смотри: Minns. P. 110 f.; Струве. Этюды. С. 60; Руденко. Горноалтайские находки. С. 16 и след.; Смирнов К. Ф. Савроматы. С. 277 и след.; Толстов. Итина. С. 173 и след.; Смирнов А. П. Скифы. С. 88 и след.; Вишневская. Итина. С. 207 и след.; Kothe. Herkunft. S. 22 f.; Дандамаев. Поход Дария. С. 180; Пьянков. Саки. С. 17; Он же, Массагеты. С. 67; Вишневская. Культура. С. 60 и след., 100 и след., 127 и след. On sait peu de chose de la langue des Sakas, mais elle membre de la famille indo-iranienne Andrew Dalby, Dictionary of Languages: the definitive reference to more than 400 languages, Columbia University Press, 2004, p.78 Sarah Iles Johnston, Religions of the Ancient World: A Guide, Harvard University Press, 2004. p. 197. Edward A Allworth, Central Asia: A Historical Overview, Duke University Press, 1994. pp 86. , bien que certains se demandent si c'est le cas pour toutes les couches de la société, ou seulement pour les classes dominantes à diverses époques. Les premiers Sakas . Depuis les bords de la mer noire, en Ukraine et en Russie du sud, des gens appartenant a une civilisation de peuples blancs de type Européen, connue comme la culture des Kourganes – plus spécifiquement comme les Cultures Sredny Stog entre 4500 et 3500 avant J.C. et de Yamna entre 3500 et 2200 avant J.C. (Les cultures de Samara et de Khvalynsk, autour de -5000, semblent aussi représenter un stade antérieur de cet ensemble culturel) - migrent pour partie vers l’est et le sud-est, vers l’Asie Centrale, tandis que d’autres étendent leur influence vers l’ouest et l’Europe, s’imposant et se fondant progressivement avec les autres peuples blancs habitant l’Europe, au cours des siècles. Les Sakas sont installés originellement au nord-est de l’Iran. Selon leurs contemporains les Saces sont les plus braves de tous les peuples de la Scythie. Zarina (fin du VII siècle-début du VI siècle), princesse saka est la femme de Marmares, roi des Parthes. Lorsque la guerre éclate entre les Mèdes, les Parthes, et Sakas, elle participe à des batailles et est blessée. Les auteurs anciens parlent de la bellicosité des femmes saces et des prouesses de leur reine Zarina. Son hégémonie s'exerce sur un peuple où les femmes en général partagent avec leurs maris le fait d'aller à la guerre comme les hommes, et combattent ordinairement à cheval Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Centre de recherches d'histoire ancienne, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté, 1980. p.163. . Ils ont été soumis par les Perses et paient tribut au Grand Roi. Au II siècle av. J.-C., les Sakas subissent la pression des Yue-Tche qui, ne pouvant plus pénétrer en Chine, du fait de la consolidation de l’Empire sous la dynastie des Han, se retournent vers l’ouest [http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)]. . D’après Strabon, entre 140 et 130, la Bactriane est enlevée aux rois grecs par des Scythes orientaux venus du nord de l’Iaxarte. Après avoir détruit le royaume gréco-bactrien, les Sakas tentent d’envahir l’Iran parthe profitant d’un appel au secours de Phraatès II. Mithradate II parvient à les repousser à l’est et ils arrivent au Gandhara et au sud-ouest de l’Afghanistan, dans le Sakestan (pays des Sakas) dénommé Sistan aujourd’hui [http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)]. . Les bas-reliefs de Persépolis les représentent coiffés de bonnets en pointe couvrant la nuque et les joues, portant de larges braies, armés d’arcs, de poignards et de haches. Mais, comme la plupart des autres peuples de la steppe, les Sakas sont d’excellents cavaliers qui emploient au combat des lances de grande longueur. Ils se font remarquer, alors qu’ils combattent comme auxiliaires des troupes perses, aux batailles de Marathon, aux Thermopyles et à Gaugamèles [http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)]. . Les Sakas en Inde . Vers 110, poussant vers le nord et le nord-est, les Saces pénètrentthumb|262px|Indo-Scythes en Inde. dans la vallée de l’Indus et envahissent le Pendjab et le Sind sous la conduite de leur chef Mauès, qui règne de 90 à 53 av. J.-C. et qui établit sa capitale à Taxila. Après la mort de Mauès, les Saces connaissent une période de troubles dont profitent les Parthes pour envahir le royaume des Saka par le Sistan durant les premières années de l’ère chrétienne. Sous le règne d’Azès (30-10), les Saces s’étendent jusqu’à Mathura. Devenus rois indiens, les Sakas demeurèrent des princes iraniens de culture hellénistique et frappèrent leurs monnaies avec les effigies de divinités grecques. La tradition veut que Saint Thomas ait vécu à la cour de Gondopharès (19-45), qui régnait sous le nom de Sautor (le Sauveur) et prit le titre de « Grand Roi des Rois », et l’ait converti au christianisme Dans la Chine d'aujourd'hui, le Xinjiang (la région du Pamir), survit la population de sariqoli qui parle une langue iranienne. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Peuple ancien Catégorie:Peuple iranien Catégorie:Peuple d'Asie Catégorie:Scythians